


Be There Always

by samjsjlove



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjsjlove/pseuds/samjsjlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/441719.html?thread=727671#t727671">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spn_hardcore</b>. Basically, it's Jared pregnant at a convention :) I watched loads of con videos on youtube as 'research'. It's a hard life :P Stole some questions/answers from actual conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only wish this was real
> 
> Title from the song “Never Gonna Be Alone” by Nickelback

Jared’s always loved going to conventions. He loves being able to interact with the fans; get their take on everything that’s been happening on the show.

  
Jared just loves the fans in general. There are, of course, a couple of crazy fans, but for the most part they’re good group. The fans were all really supportive when Jared and Jensen came out and announced that they are, in fact, a couple and then later when he and Jensen had announced his pregnancy. They’d received lots of gifts from fans at the news and the fans were always so excited about seeing Jared’s swollen belly. They didn’t even seem to mind that Sam wasn’t being as active as usual, not doing so many stunts. The writers had decided not to write a pregnancy for Sam in to the storyline and Jared thinks that was probably the right call. Although he has no doubt that the fan girls would have been going crazy with ideas of a Wincest baby.  
  
Jensen had wanted to cancel this convention when they’d found out that Jared was pregnant, but Jared had flat out refused, saying they owed it the fans for being so supportive.  
  
So here they were at the convention in L.A.  
  
Jared and Jensen take the stage for their first panel and the crowd whoops and cheers when they see them. Jared and Jensen sit themselves down on the chairs that have been left up on the stage for them.  
  
“Morning!” Jared opens and is greeted by loud cheers. “How’s everyone doin’?” More cheers.  
  
“Haha. Do we have any first timers?” Jared sees a bunch of hands waving in the air. “Awesome. Well, welcome! Hows about we just jump straight into some questions?” Jared asks, glancing quickly at one of the organizers standing to the side of the stage. She nods and Jared and Jensen glance to the side of stage where there’s a microphone and waits for the first person to ask a question.  
  
“Hi,” says the first girl who’s in line to ask a question. Jared and Jensen both greet her which causes her to blush. “Um, my question is: how are you finding being pregnant? How far along are you? And are nervous about giving birth?”  
  
Before Jared can answer Jensen cuts in with, “It’s pretty good. I’m not in worried in the slightest about giving birth,” which receives laughter from the crowd.  
  
Jared nudges Jensen’s shoulder and mutters a soft, “Jerk!” He turns back to the girl to answer her question. “I’m sixth months right now. At first I was actually a little freaked at the whole ‘being pregnant’ thing. I was like, ‘Really? I’m gonna have a kid with _this_ guy?!’” The audience laughs and Jensen shoots him a glare. “Nah, but seriously. It was a little weird the first time she kicked and I totally didn’t realize what it was at first. And everyone has been really great; juggling things around to make things easier on me. I think they made the shooting schedule so that we’d wrap the season before my due date. And the writers have made Sam slightly less active, I think and I have my body double doin’ all my stunts instead of attempting them myself like I usually do. And I’m totally freaked about giving birth!” Jared laughs, “Unlike Sam, I don’t really have all that high a pain threshold! But I don’t think any of that will really matter when our little girl gets here.”  
  
The crowd ‘Awww!’s and the girl asks, “Are there going to wedding bells anytime in the near future?”  
  
Jared lets out a laugh and exchanges a look with Jensen. “Um, well,” Jared starts. “We haven’t actually really discussed it. I think we’re just taking this one step at a time and seeing where it leads us.”  
  
“I don’t think we can rule out the possibility of wedding bells,” Jensen continues. “I’m definitely not adverse to the idea.” Jared makes eye contact with Jensen at that and a small blush rises on his cheeks, and a smile gracing his face. “But like Jared said, we’re just taking this thing one step at a time. And we’re not ruling anything out.”  
  
The next girl in line steps up to the mic and says, “My question is for Jensen. How did you find it playing Dean when Sam lost his soul?”  
  
“As an actor I found it really tough. I mean Dean’s character is so ingrained in being Sam’s older brother so it was hard having to work with Jared he when playing what was, essentially, a completely different character. Kinda throws off the balance of how you’ve been playing a character for the last 5 years. So, yeah. It was tough.”  
  
“I kinda enjoyed it though,” interrupts Jared. “It was cool being able to play Sam in a completely different way. And it’s always fun being evil! I do know it was tough for Jen though, cus a lot of the time when we’re acting we’re just playin’ off each other so to have that dynamic change it was hard.”  
  
The next half hour goes by quickly, Jared and Jensen answering a range of questions from the fans: questions about the show and their characters; about their relationship and the baby; and hypothetical nonsense questions that always resulted in a laugh.  
  
“My question is for both of you?” says the next person in line. “What was the last book you read and how did you find it?”  
  
Jared’s about to answer the question when he feels a twinge in the side of his stomach. He chooses to ignore it, rubbing his hand over the spot and turns to face Jensen when he starts to answer, filling the silence that Jared left.  
  
“We’ve actually been reading a lot of books together lately. A lot of pregnancy and parenting books: most of the classics like _‘What to expect when you’re expecting’,_ and _‘The expectant Father’_. Stuff like that; y’know, just getting ready for when the baby gets here. A couple of baby name books.”  
  
The crowd ‘aww’s and the girl who asked the question says, “Have you chosen a name yet?”  
  
“Not yet,” Jared jumps in. “We have a couple on the backburner but nothing definite. I think the plan is to choose a coupla names and then decide when she gets here; so we can choose a name that suits her.” Jared glances to Jensen who nods in confirmation.  
  
Jared feels another cramp in his side, more pronounced this time and continues to stroke his belly in hopes of calming his daughter down. Jensen notices Jared’s actions and sends him a quizzical look which Jared just answers with a smile.  
  
A guy, this time, steps up to the mic at the side of the stage and greets the boys. After their greeting he asks, “We’re all holding out hopes for a season 8. What are your hopes for a new season? Are you gonna renew your contracts if asked?”  
  
“It’s pretty much all up to the network at the moment,” Jared starts. “If they do decide to renew, I’d definitely be happy to sign on. _Supernatural_ has been such an amazing experience; life changing, even. I mean, if it hadn’t been for _Supernatural_ I probably never would have met Jensen and we wouldn’t be having this baby,” Jared says, smile gracing his face and hand rubbing across his stomach. “So, yeah. Given the opportunity, I’m not ready to say goodbye to _Supernatural_ just yet and as long as you guys and the network want more, I’ll be happy to do more.”  
  
The crowd cheers at that and Jensen lifts his mic to give his own answer. “I don’t really think I can say it better than that. As long as there’s a demand, I’m happy to provide the supply.”  
  
“Well, we’re all hoping for more,” the guy says. “Thank you!”  
  
“Thank you!” Jared says to the guy. He looks to the other side of the stage ready for the next question. Jared feels an even stronger pain in his stomach and can’t stop the gasp of pain that comes out of his mouth.  
  
Jensen gets to his feet immediately and goes to Jared’s side, resting his hand over Jared’s on his stomach. “You okay, babe?” Jensen asks Jared softly.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared says, wincing slightly when another cramp hits.  
  
“Uhuh,” Jensen replies, disbelief evident in his voice. He looks to the edge of the stage, silently asking the organizers for some help.  
  
This silent plea seems to have been answered when a first aid worker comes up onto the stage and kneels down next to Jared.  
  
“Oww!” Jared whines, clutching his stomach in pain. Tears are starting to form in his eyes and he looks pleadingly at Jensen. “I’m scared,” he says quietly.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, babe,” Jensen says, cupping his hand on Jared’s cheek, rubbing along his cheekbone soothingly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”  
  
“How do you know?” Jared cries.  
  
“Cus I gotta believe everything’s gonna be okay,” Jensen answers.  
  
When the first aider has finished his quick exam, he gets on the radio and asks for an ambulance to be called and mumbles something about pre-term labor. This only makes Jared more panicked.  
  
“Pre-term labor?! Jen. It’s too soon! She can’t come now, she can’t! We’re not ready! She’s too small. She’ll be really sick. She can’t come now! She can’t!”  
  
“Shh, Jay. We’ll be fine. _All_ of us,” Jensen says, reinforcing his point by rubbing his hand across Jared’s belly.  
  
Jensen tries to calm Jared down while they wait for the ambulance to get there. The audience just sits there, watching on in silence, hoping and praying for the little family to be okay.  
  
When the paramedics climb onstage with all of their equipment, they quickly secure an oxygen mask over Jared’s nose and mouth and take his vitals. They get Jared up onto the stretcher and wheel him out of the convention room, the fans shouting out their love and support as they watch the stars go.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrive at the hospital, Jared finds himself being poked and prodded by various members of medical staff.  
  
After a few hours, and many tests, the doctors determine that Jared is not actually in labor and is just experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, exacerbated by stress. They say that both Jared and the baby are going to be fine but that Jared needs to take it easy for the next few days; and that means best-rest for Jared.  
  
Cliff comes and picks the boys up from the hospital when Jared’s released and drives them back to the hotel that they’re staying at; the hotel where the convention is taking place.  
  
Jensen insists on opening Jared’s door for him and helping him out of the car when they arrive back at the hotel. Jared grumbles about it, but is secretly really pleased. They make their way up to their hotel suite, Jensen’s hand resting on Jared’s lower back the whole time, guiding the way.  
  
Once in their room, Jensen makes Jared get into bed and then tucks him in, getting him extra pillows and making sure he’s comfortable. He gets him some water and orders some food to be brought up to their room along with some juice for Jared.  
  
“Seriously Jen, I’m fine,” Jared says exasperatedly when Jensen looks like he’s about to start cutting up Jared’s food for him. “I can cut up my own food.”  
  
“I know,” Jensen says sheepishly. “I just wanna take care of you,” he says, eyes going soft.  
  
“I know that, Jen,” says Jared, beckoning Jensen over to join him on the bed. Jensen comes easily and Jared snuggles up into his boyfriend’s side. “And you do take care of me. Y’always do.”  
  
“And yet you ended up in the hospital cus you’re too stressed,” says Jensen bitterly.  
  
“Yeah but that’s not your fault, Jen,” Jared says, nuzzling Jensen’s neck. “You’re the one that wanted to cancel this con.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Still feel responsible though. Shit, I was so scared Jay; so scared of something happening to you or the baby.”  
  
“I was scared too,” Jared says softly. “I just love this baby so much and the thought of losing her…?” Jared trails off, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
“I know, baby. I know,” Jensen shushes Jared, stroking his hand down Jared’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay though. I told you. We’re all gonna be fine. I’m always gonna be here for you.”  
  
Jared nods into Jensen’s neck and they just lie there for a minute in each other’s arms before Jensen gets up and brings their food over to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of Jared’s appearances at the con get cancelled but, on Jared’s insistence, Jensen still attends his panels.  
  
The fans are disappointed that Jared won’t make any appearances but are happy to see Jensen and are even more pleased when he brings them news of how Jared’s doing.  
  
Jensen tells the fans that Jared had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions and that he and the baby are going to be fine; they just have to stay in bed for a few days. The crowd shouts their support for the couple which Jensen really appreciates. A couple of fans have even made some get well soon cards which get passed to Jensen so he can give them to Jared.  
  
Once again, Jensen feels so lucky at having such a supportive fan base. He and Jared had been so worried about coming out – mostly worried about how the fans would react. Jensen knows now that they needn’t have worried; the fans were not only supportive but some were even encouraging!  
  
After the last day of the convention, Jensen returns to his and Jared’s room and immediately crawls into bed next to his boyfriend.  
  
Jensen knows that the bed rest has been tough on Jared – Jared’s an energetic kind of guy so having to stay in bed all day hasn’t exactly been easy for him. Jared, however, would do anything to ensure that their baby is okay.  
  
“Long day?” Jared asks, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder and slinging an arm across his waist.  
  
“Yeah. It was good though,” comes Jensen’s mumbled reply. “Fans miss you. They just want you to get better though.”  
  
“Yeah, I miss them too,” Jared sighs wistfully. “I’ll be back for the next convention though. And then they can all meet Baby. I’m sure that’ll make it up to them.”  
  
“You’re not plannin’ on taking her to the panels are you?”  
  
Jared shrugs. “Well I don’t really wanna leave her alone… Or at all, really. And the fans’ll love her!” Jensen shoots him a look so Jared amends his answer to, “Okay I’ll only bring her to panels that we’re both in. All other panels where it’s just one of us, the other’ll be in the room with Baby.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Jensen mumbles. He doesn’t sound too convinced to Jared.  
  
 _Oh, well_. Jared thinks. He still has a few months to convince him.  
  
  
The End


End file.
